


Burning the Past

by RegulusLi



Series: Origin of All the Mess [1]
Category: Original Work, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

如果真要问他的话，Vamir承认或许他不应该在暴风城喝了酒再骑狮鹫回闪金镇，不管是半空中的冷风还是除了酒精之外空荡荡的胃袋，都让这段旅途不怎么愉快。但你不能指望一个刚刚完成一笔大交易正在兴头上，多喝了几杯旅店老板的佳酿——没人能拒绝那位热辣的红发美人，没有人——好不容易离开旅店大门的酒鬼，就这么晃晃悠悠地骑着自己的狮鹫回去吧？这可不怎么安全，而且绝对是违背狮鹫飞行执照规则的，如果Vamir有心情去看一眼那个花了他250个金币的破玩意儿的话。

金发盗贼，哦不，现在可是东部大陆有头有脸大人物的商人Delthir老爷，所能记得的最后一件事儿，就是低低略过暴风城大门时摇曳的树影，以及“不要吐不要吐起码不要吐在下面谁身上”这个念头。

等Delthir老爷在回过神来，发现自己正仰面躺在地上，后背和屁股都被身下的泥土和树根硌得生疼，手掌蹭在泥地里也一阵阵刺痛着，而他骑来的狮鹫更是不知所踪。圣光见证，这绝对是我最后一次叫飞行点那些奸商的出租狮鹫，那些不停掉毛还总是带着臭味的野鸡，居然还问他收99个铜板，奸商，听见了吗，奸商！还是我家美丽优雅的Fehu好，红褐色的羽毛可是那些杂种鸟没法比的，哼切呸。

直到他完成内心赞美自己狮鹫的十四行诗，Vamir才意识就算只是在旅店和所谓“朋友”小聚时也从不离身的匕首，以及腰带上沉甸甸的钱袋都一齐消失不见。圣光暗影以及天煞的艾露恩啊！我的钱袋！Vamir不顾他总是细心打理的头发里插满杂草和泥土，就要立刻连滚带爬地从地上蹦起来，不管是谁抢了他的钱，都不会有什么好下场的！他向所有已知和未知的神明发誓，不管那些散发着霉味的考古学家怎么说。

哦，嗨，蓝眼睛。

如果要问他的话，Delthir老爷一定会坚称这都是那些美味果子酒害的，不然他不会这么久都没有意识到躺在几步外的强盗，和站在自己跟前、手里攥着属于他钱袋的高大男人；一定一定都是酒精的错，不然他绝对不会第一眼就看着黑头发战士的蓝眼睛入迷。

但就算是再没有品味的巨魔也得承认，那蓝眼睛真是好看极了，像是混合了暴风城迎风飘扬的旗帜和暮色森林弥漫着的灰色雾气，绝妙的搭配让Vamir想起雨后即将放晴的天空，还有带着腥咸味道的海风和白浪。

商人的直觉让Delthir老爷突然想到，这么好看的蓝眼睛若是宝石，肯定能卖个好价钱。陌生人终于将视线从强盗们身上移开，转过头看想看自己英雄救美的对象。嘿，别这么看着我，你得承认我们的Vamir老爷生了一副好皮相，而且不管论气质还是风格，可都是东部大陆时尚前沿的佼佼者，至少他自己是这么觉着的。

哦，这真是太可惜了，Vamir匆匆扫过陌生人黝黑的头发和晒成铜色的手臂，最后落在被脏兮兮黑布遮盖住的右眼上，有些难过地想道，就算再好看的宝石，眼珠大小的也可要是一对儿才有人出高价。

“您的钱袋，盗贼先生，”陌生人慢悠悠的北郡腔调带着点鼻音，加上一脸真诚而平白的微笑，Vamir几乎就要忽视他身上皱巴巴的蓝色布衣和脏兮兮的胡渣了，就只是几乎。显然Delthir老爷上下打量的视线让陌生人感到不舒服，他讪讪笑着扭开脸，将遮住左眼的黑布向下拽扯，草草遮住从额头延伸到下颌的伤疤，却丝毫没有受到冒犯一般地在仍旧半躺在地上的Vamir身边单膝跪下，将沉甸甸的钱袋举到他面前，“如果吓到你了，我很抱歉。”

“不，我不是……”Vamir徒劳地张了张嘴，却感到舌头打结，一句漂亮话都说不出来。这时候你的聪明才智都哪儿去了？酒精给你下了浑浊之魂的诅咒吗？他在心里狠狠踢了自己一脚，不管出于什么狭隘又肤浅的缘由，他也还是不想让这个好看的陌生人发现自己是这么一个……好吧，狭隘又肤浅的人。

好了，来吧，深呼吸，说点儿什么，不，不是这样，别盯着人家的脸瞎看，哎呀，Vamir你行不行，我都要被你蠢哭了，亏你还是东部大陆鼎鼎有名的商人呢，什么叫没人这么说？人人都这么说，行了行了，自己跟自己吵架有什么意思，有病去找牧师看看，别跟这儿磨蹭，不是说了叫你别盯着人家的脸看了吗？眼睛好看也不行，你看他又笑了，啊，说句谢谢是能累死你吗？

没有意识到Vamir那一长串内心独白，陌生人垂下视线，轻笑着摇了摇头，手指穿过他的金发摸上他后脑的时候，Vamir觉得自己呼吸都要停止了——八成是因为酒精，他对暴风城脱毛的狮鹫发誓——带着粗茧的手指就在自己发间停留了大概几秒，Delthir甚至忘了抱怨他满是泥土的手弄脏了自己的头发，拜托，那瓶血玫瑰精油可贵了。

“圣光保佑，看来没撞到脑袋，”陌生人松了口气，像是真心实意在担忧Vamir的身体状况，哇哦，长得好看之外还是个标准的骑士？我肯定是喝多了，别说艾尔文森林这种破地方，就是整个东部大陆也没几个真真正正的骑士了，Vamir晕晕乎乎地想道，这一定是个梦，我再闭上眼睛就能从酒馆脏兮兮的床上醒来，连梦见这么个好看家伙都完全不会记得。但一闭上眼睛，Delthir就听见了陌生人急切的声音，“嘿，盗贼先生，您需要保持清醒，好吗？我可以送您回闪金镇，您哪里受伤了吗？还能站起来吗？”

紧接着他就感觉到一团温暖而明亮的东西从胃里扩散到四肢，就连醉酒后的头疼和眩晕都不见踪影。半路被一个圣光骑士英雄救美？这绝对是个梦。

“你是个圣骑士？”脱口而出的第一个完整句子就是个明摆着的问题，陌生人先是略带着吃惊地扬起眉毛，似乎满意于自己治疗圣光的效果，沉默地站起来冲盗贼先生伸出手，Vamir这才注意到自己仍旧手肘撑着身体、半躺在草地上。

“大多数人会以为我是个牧师，先生。”陌生人握住Vamir的手腕，一把将他整个人从地上拽了起来。如果酒精还包围着他大脑的话，Delthir老爷现在一定已经摔进陌生人的怀里了，那结实的胸肌如果撞上去一定会脸疼。

Vamir勉强稳住脚步，发现自己得仰着头才能在如此近的距离之下，看清比自己高了半个多脑袋的陌生人脸上的表情，脱口而出地话让他恨不得咬掉自己的舌头：“天呐，你真高。”

“哈哈，圣光在上，您看起来可不像个侏儒，无意冒犯。”他大笑着松开了Vamir的手腕，并且礼貌地后退了一步，让盗贼能不用抬头地和自己对视。Delthir老爷可从没觉得自己是个矮子，他绝对是在人类平均身高之上的，绝对！

“我可没见过你这个样子的牧师，”Vamir清清嗓子，试图让自己恢复到平常优雅而机灵的状态，至少让智商回到正常水平，现在可没有果子酒来怪罪了，他之前还不知道圣光能够治疗醉酒症状，不然以前的种种蠢事儿都能找牧师来解决了。Delthir老爷仔细拍掉袍子粘黏上的干燥和泥土，整了整自己的衣领，才重新看向那位陌生人，惊讶地发现对方和刚刚一样用耐心而愉快的视线打量自己，似乎在等着他的后一句话，就连一点儿不耐烦的苗头都没有。略带不安地舔过自己的下唇，Vamir已经不记得自己上一次这样无所适从是什么时候了，“我是说，你的站姿和武器说明了一切，你是附近驻扎的国王骑士吗？”

“哦，不，我只是有幸接受了一点点圣光启迪，仅此而已。”就一个半夜在艾尔文森林从强盗手中救下酒鬼的家伙来说，这位陌生人看起来未免也愉快过头了，他微微弯着嘴角，一手搭在腰侧的剑柄上，后背挺直，肩膀却微微弓着，右手放松地垂在体侧。

“好吧，如果你这么坚持，现在回答我的问题，好心的陌生人，你是怎么看出我是个盗贼的，你知道我看起来……”Vamir比划着示意自己身上精致的袍子和皮靴，这可是暴风城最好裁缝的杰作，陌生人没有和他想象中那样接过自己的话头，却只是微微歪过脑袋疑惑地看着他。Delthir忍下一声叹息，才继续说下去，“像个商人，我是说我看起来就是个商人。”

“我在大路上看到您的狮鹫摇摇晃晃低空飞进森林的时候，也是这么以为的，您知道闪金镇经常收留醉酒的商人，这林子里可有不少强盗以此为生，”陌生人耸耸左边的肩膀，带着笑意的眼睛扫过躺在地上的三个可怜蛋，“您不应该喝多了还骑着狮鹫回来，这太危险了。”

没等Vamir张口抱怨自己不需要说教，而他也还没有回答自己的问题，陌生人走到距离最近的强盗旁边，从他跟前的泥地里拔出Vamir的银柄匕首，在手中甩了个简单的剑花，轻握着匕首尖，剑柄冲着Delthir老爷，“您身手不错，如果不是因为酒精，您根本不需要我的帮助。”

“那是当然，我是说，咳，谢谢你的好心，陌生的骑士。”Vamir揉着后颈，有些不自在地道谢。没人会毫无缘由地对你示好，更别说救你的命了，所有人都有想要的东西，特别是Vamir Delthir生活的世界，就连他的朋友都会在有利可图时背后捅他一刀。他小心地将匕首收好，那可是他的宝贝，拇指磨蹭下巴上精心修剪的胡须，等着陌生人提出自己的要求。

人人都有价格的，不是吗？Vamir Delthir碰巧觉得自己的命值钱极了。

陌生人只是弯腰捡起几步远的褐色亚麻布袋，甩在肩上转头从Vamir微微欠身，一手指向树林北面隐约可见的模糊灯光，“走夜路请小心，盗贼先生，闪金镇在那个方向。”

直到目送着陌生人消失在灌木和树影之间，Vamir才想起自己在吃惊中忘了问他的名字。

 

这太没道理了，Delthir老爷愤懑不已地踢了一脚路边的石子，接着冲它蹭在自己宝贝皮靴上的划痕重重叹气，自从那笔生意谈成之后就没有一件事情是顺他心意的。先是被那个黑心商人的狮鹫甩到路边，接着差点被那些个一点本事都没有的强盗洗劫——他可是从穷盗贼混成社会名流、商界鼎鼎有名的Delthir老爷，这要是说出去可要被他那些所谓的同伴笑话十年——接着银舌头十年一遇地打起结，让他连救了自己的好看战士名字都没来得及问，现在不只暴风城到处都打探不到一丁点儿这个人的消息，就好像那个蓝眼睛根本不存在似的，而且他最好的靴子上还留了白花花的难看痕迹，这可是他花了五十个金币买的！

不，他拒绝相信那个脸上带着伤疤的圣骑士是自己酒醉时的幻想。Delthir老爷不说在暴风城，就是在整个东部大陆，最不缺的就是爱慕者，谁花力气幻想个疤脸战士啊，这可不符合他的审美和品味，他这样坚决地试图说服自己。

虽然他确实第一眼就觉得那位骑士先生好看极了。

“讲点道理，加杜尔，”他冲暴风城的狮鹫管理员——一个红头发的臭脾气人类——挥舞着手臂，忍不住提高的嗓门引得周围的顾客纷纷侧目，暴风城人人都知道Delthir老爷的名号，也就没人关心他那些酗酒之后反咬一口的投诉，“你这些脱毛的杂种鸡把我甩在半路，害我差点栽在林子里那些毛头小子手上，你居然还好意思管我要赔偿？我没叫你赔个倾家荡产不错了！”

“得了吧，Delthir老爷，要不是你吐在我可怜的Chloe身上，她才不会……”狮鹫管理员心疼地抚摸起伏在一边用尖喙梳理自己褐色羽毛的狮鹫，就差挤出两滴眼泪了，“要我说啊，她没直接叫你摔断脖子已经不错了，你不知道她独自飞回来的时候看起来多可怜。”

“我都要吐了，加杜尔，这些的脱毛鸡本身也没见有多干净，别像个怪胎似的给它起人类的名字。”Vamir抱起手臂皱着鼻子，想让他出三个金币做赔偿？门儿都没有！

“你还好意思说我，Delthir，你的狮鹫叫什么蠢名字来着？Fufu？”加杜尔抓挠着狮鹫的下巴，让褐色的大鸟发出猫咪一样的呼噜声，一边像是在跟迷人的女士调情一般放软了语调，“别听这个金脑袋胡说八道，小可爱，你可没有脱毛，一点儿都没有，是的，一点儿都没有！”

“是Fehu，你明知道是Fehu，她可是位高贵的淑女，而且她的名字象征着财运，要我说她可是我的幸运女神，”Vamir拇指竖立着自己的下巴上精心打理过的一小撮胡子，嫌弃地上下打量着Chloe——不，他仍旧拒绝用人类的名字称呼一只脱毛鸡——夸张而戏剧化地咂咂嘴，“圣光在上，你都给这些可怜虫喂什么吃？别告诉我又是死老鼠，那玩意儿让它们掉毛，而且还会有传染病，你又不是不知道，狮鹫管理员先生。”

这话让在一边正在抚摸狮鹫脑袋的人类法师女士立刻缩回手，用难以置信的眼神打量过面前因为夏日正午高温而焉蔫着的狮鹫，几乎是倒退着逃离了栖木。显然，比起冒着不知名传染病的风险租用狮鹫，法师英明地认定骑马去——不管她要去的是哪里——更加划算。

“这可是阴险的指控，我可要到风暴要塞去找乌瑞恩国王评评理！国王殿下可不会对你这蛇蝎心肠的恶棍坐视不管的！”狮鹫管理员高声叫喊起来，用力挥舞着手臂，急迫地想要吸引住最后几位顾客的注意力，就差指天发誓自己不是个奸商了，“圣光在上，怎么就让你这种人发家致富了？天地良心，我可是老老实实的生意人，勤勤恳恳照顾我的狮鹫小可爱们，结果还是让你这种人给……”

“行了行了，加杜尔，我今天可没时间在这儿跟你浪费唾沫。你忘了三个金币的事儿，再老老实实回答我的问题，我就不告诉那边猎人公会的精灵姑娘，你上个月跟我这里买了一百片快要过期的狼肉这事儿，怎么样？”Vamir装模作样地抠着耳朵，如果是其他时候，他倒是挺乐于和这个坏脾气的大胡子逗嘴皮子——即使自从四年前他搬到暴风城开始，狮鹫管理员先生一次嘴仗都没能赢过，还花了不少金币买酒赔给Delthir老爷，加杜尔还是对此乐此不疲——但他说的可是大实话，“我们的乌瑞恩王国还有更重要的事情要担心，没空搭理你的小可爱们。”

“有时候你真是个混球，Vamir，”加杜尔换抱起手臂，收起刚刚那副可怜老实人的嘴脸，冲Vamir翻了个白眼，“要问什么快点儿说，我等会儿还得再给Chloe洗个澡，真是感激不尽，Delthir老爷。”

“好像这是第一次有人吐在你狮鹫身上似的，不然你要怎么解释去年冬天留在我裤子上的恶心印子？”Vamir半是真诚地装出一个恶心的表情，说实话，不管是谁一屁股坐到一滩内容不明的呕吐物上，也都会真心实意想吐的，对吧？

“嘿，我可一点儿都不想知道你私生活的细节，你跟你的幸运女神都干了些什么可跟我一点儿关系都没有，别告诉我你裤子上沾了什么东西，城里有大把的人想听，你找他们去。”加杜尔佯装惊恐地向后退了两步，看着跟真的似的，Vamir只想给他的大鼻子来上一拳。

“闭嘴，加杜尔，你知道我被诬陷的时候说话可不怎么经过思考，哦，那位精灵小姐往我们这边走了，”他作势要走过去，立刻就被狮鹫管理员用投降的动作制止住，“早这样不是大家都省事儿了吗？我看你一辈子都学不聪明了，亲爱的加杜尔。好了，说回正事儿，你知道我一整天都在找个人，比我高半个头，蓝眼睛瞎了一只，脸上有疤，你知道我说的是谁吗？”

“这里可是暴风城，Vamir，脸上有疤的战士到处都是，你能说的再具体点儿吗？”狮鹫管理员扶了扶他那副浮夸的眼镜，绿色的眼睛里满是八卦，“你找这人干嘛？他欠你钱？你欠他钱？你要暗杀他？还是他要暗杀你？哦，难道这么多年之后你终于知道自己该找个保镖了？”

“这都不管你的事儿，再好好想想，黑头发，疤痕看起来像是动物袭击之类留下的，而且我保证整个暴风城没有第二个这样的长相的家伙，”Vamir给了自己几秒钟在脑海里重新勾勒陌生人大海般的瞳色，以及微笑时嘴角勾起的角度，然后才慢悠悠地继续回答，“首先，我可在城里问遍了，没人认识这么一个人，其次，我要找的家伙可是个圣骑士。”

装作对目标毫不在乎而漫不经心，可是成为优秀商人的第一步。

“哟呵，圣骑士，你确定不是你喝多了之后幻想出来的吗？这年头圣骑士可不多见，除了国王军里的那些，自由圣骑士可都一个劲儿地往东瘟疫之地跑呢，Fiona你还记得吗？”加杜尔没有停住嘴，头也不回地结果一个熊猫人牧师递给他的铜币，随意挥了挥手，“那个湿地来的商人，谁不知道你在背后叫她狼外婆。”

“嘿！是她先威胁说要咬掉我的指头，这能怪我吗？”Vamir摊开手掌为自己辩护，“她怎么了？”

“我就知道她肯定不怎么喜欢你，狼人能在人群里闻出骗子的味道，”加杜尔神秘兮兮地凑近了点儿说道，脸上满是得意地窃笑，“她前些天带着不知道哪儿捡来的两个圣骑士，出发去东瘟疫啦，那些脑袋里只有圣光的呆头鹅，真不知道东瘟疫之地这么危险的地方有什么好，一想到那里遍地都是亡灵，我晚上都睡不着觉。”

“别以为谁都跟你似的，胆小鬼加杜尔，”Vamir掏出一个硬币抛到狮鹫管理员手上，牵过Chloe垂在地上的缰绳，“我得回闪金镇去了，来吧脱毛鸡，把我安全送到，我就给你一片新鲜的熊肉，你也吃够变质的狼肉了，是不是？”

Chloe发出短促的尖叫，抱怨似的用脑袋撞向Delthir老爷的后腰，显然狮鹫姑娘可不怎么喜欢有人吐在她身上。

“哇哦，你也是个好斗的姑娘，是不是？”Vamir骑上租来的便宜狮鹫，随意挠了挠她的脑袋，“你要是不想跟我们亲爱的小气鬼加杜尔在一起了，写个离婚申请书来跟我过吧，我的Fehu小宝贝儿可缺个伴儿呢。”

闪金镇总是带着金币的味道，更有可能是因为周围的金矿和那些疯疯癫癫的狗头人，但Vamir相信那绝对是因为闪金镇这个破地方随时可能出现的机会。没人知道为什么暴风城外的村子会有这么多来来往往的旅人和佣兵，但Delthir老爷对此可丝毫没有抱怨。事实上，就算好不容易在暴风城旧城区有了自己的屋子，Vamir花了更多时间在闪金镇的酒馆，还有——不管他愿不愿意承认——藏宝海湾的破船舱里。

来吧，别灰心，Vamir，就算蓝眼睛是个路过艾尔文森林的流浪佣兵——面对事实吧，想想他脏兮兮的胡渣和破旧的蓝色布衣，怎么看也不像正经八百佣兵部队的成员，更别说国王军了——他也一定会在狮王之傲旅店停留起码一晚，是不是？总会有人知道他是谁，从哪儿来，到哪儿去的。

旅店老板法雷和往常一样，只是冲Vamir翻了翻眼睛，好像这是冲Delthir老爷打招呼的常用礼仪似的，嘟囔了一句Vamir没有听清的话，就把我们的知名商人赶出了旅店。他站在旅店门前的空地上，身后铁匠铺里熔炉的火热温度烘烤着他的后背，半天也没想明白自己到底做了什么惹恼这个红鼻头的酒鬼老爷。

可能我那天晚上到了闪金镇之后，也吐在旅店房间的地上了？或许更糟，吐在旅店床上了？哇哦，难怪他这么火大。现在可好，就连法雷这个从来都受不住秘密、不知道闭嘴的家伙都问不出什么，Vamir真不知道下一步该去什么那里打听消息了。圣光在上，我可是个以消息和机会为生的商人，这点东西都问不出来，说不出岂不是要让人笑话？

正当他一边心疼着自己蹭花了的靴子，一边思考着下一步该做什么的时候，走近的脚步声吸引了他的注意力。Vamir抬起头，就看到蓝眼睛的陌生人抱着三个叠在一起的木箱，最上面的那个几乎遮住了他的半张脸，正在冲身边比他高上一大截的德莱尼法师姑娘微笑。

哦，该死，真是棒极了。


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

精明商人的眼里没有失败，只有未来更多的机会。Vamir靠在狮王之傲旅店的柜台上深深叹了口气，空举着早已见底的酒杯，对自己默念着致富名言心灵鸡汤的同时，假装自己没有在盯着壁炉前谈笑风生的两个人看。紫色皮肤的德莱尼法师将她绿色的卷发别到尖耳朵后面，低垂着脑袋，隔着卷翘的睫毛冲黑头发的骑士先生微笑，而骑士先生棱角分明的下巴和乱糟糟的胡须，在壁炉温暖的火光映衬下，都好像带上了柔软的金边，微笑时眼角带起小小的皱褶。

这只是战略性撤退，成功精明的商人总是需要更多信息，毕竟做生意的终极模式就是交易消息，对吧？所以我只是后退几步，找更多的机会打探关于这个好看其实的信息，然后再进行正面接触，Delthir老爷这样为自己开解，却拒绝承认自己就连跟这位骑士先生说完你好之后，接下来要说什么都不知道。

我就想跟他说声谢谢，你知道，像个有礼貌的文明人那样。Vamir一边自言自语般地试图说服自己，一边抬起杯子，却一口酒都没有喝着，刚刚倒满的热朗姆酒是什么时候变空的？他对此毫无记忆。你以为这是什么，图拉扬和奥蕾莉亚的爱情故事吗？长夜漫漫你我温暖彼此也就只是吟游诗人口中的童话故事，现实世界可没有什么浪漫可言。抿着苦涩酒精后味，Vamir冲空气中不存在的争吵对象挥了挥拳头，大家都知道Delthir老爷什么时候都不缺床伴，他的爱慕者可是能从闪金镇一路排到银松森林，谁让他生了副好皮相又有钱有势呢？谁会执着于一个半张脸都毁了容的傻大个儿骑士，更别说他看起来就是一副落魄佣兵的样子。

可惜，他那些说辞就连自己都说服不了，或许和往常一样，让他胃里打结的感觉在他请骑士先生喝一杯，再打上一炮之后，自动就会消失。而且没有人会平白无故地对陌生人表达善意，更不会有人白白救Vamir Delthir的命，他被人从背后捅了足够多次的刀子，让他早就学会了提防你的敌人，更加提防你的朋友。

“米丽卡我亲爱的小甜饼，”Vamir扔下酒杯，不顾旅店老板法雷反对的怒视，三步并两步地来到金发的助手姑娘跟前，半趴在总是吱嘎作响的楼梯扶手上，冲艾森斯泰德眨巴他湖绿色的眼睛，“我的月和星，整个闪金镇只有你最心疼我了，对不？”

“得了吧，Vamir，把你的甜言蜜语留给那些擦着香粉的小可爱去，我可忙着呢，”米丽卡没有再像两年前刚刚认识Delthir老爷时那样被两句话就逗得脸红了，她将一撮金发别到耳后，冲他挥了挥手里的记事本，并且翻了个法雷会为她感到骄傲的白眼，“有什么事儿你大可以去烦法雷，看他会不会搭理你。”

“嘿，谁都知道法雷那个大鼻子只是嫉妒我英俊的长相，可没有姑娘会冲他微笑，你说是不是？他没有在我的饭菜里下老鼠药，还不是因为他总跟我多收几个银币。”Vamir转头冲旅店老板比了个粗鲁的手势，立刻就收到了一个更加低俗的，惹来周围酒客的阵阵嗤笑。就跟他总挂在嘴边的一样，别说暴风城，整个艾尔文森林，一直到藏宝海娃都没有人不认识大名鼎鼎的Delthir老爷。盗贼老爷幼稚地吐了吐舌头，才重新将注意力转回咯咯笑着的助手姑娘身上，“来吧，我的蜂蜜小蛋糕，就帮我个小忙，下次我还带暴风城的小点心给你，怎么样？”

“你知道我永远都不会对松子蛋糕说不，Var，但要是一会儿法雷抱怨起来，可得你去清点地下仓库里的果子酒数量，”米丽卡努努嘴，今晚闪金镇格外地繁忙，狮王之傲旅店更是很久没有客满过了，Vamir一整晚都看她在酒客和厨房之间穿梭，连停下来吃个晚餐的时间都没有，这可怜的姑娘，“说吧，你又想知道什么？别告诉我你也想知道壁炉边那位美人儿的名字，圣光在上，你不是今晚第一个问我这个的家伙，我相信也绝对不是最后一个。”

“什么……？”Vamir张了张嘴，半天才找回自己的声音，Delthir老爷从来不喜欢有人跟自己竞拍同一样东西，不管是普通的锡矿还是珍贵的匕首，这人人都知道，“你是说还有被人在打听那家伙的消息？”

“嘿，放礼貌点儿，那可是我们尊贵的客人，我可从没见过这么优雅的美人儿，至少在闪金镇这种土兮兮的地方真不多见，我们的时尚品味至少落后暴风城两个季度，两个季度，你敢相信吗！”米丽卡挥舞着双手，差点把自己的羽毛笔抛出去。哦，法雷绝对不会喜欢木地板上留下难看墨水印记的，Vamir能打赌如果这真的发生了，这个大鼻子老板肯定能想方设法让自己赔钱。艾森斯泰德小姐气鼓鼓地将羽毛笔别回记事本上的边缘，扁着下唇半是欣赏半是羡慕地看壁炉边安静交谈着的法师和骑士，就连声音里都充满了向往，“真是好看啊。”

“是啊，脸上有疤还能这么好看的人我也是头一次见到。”Vamir有些气恼地附和道，真不知道自己是着了什么魔，多少也是游历四方见过世面的生意人，怎么就着了这个傻大个儿的道，但是暴风城里，比这个疤脸好看的人就有一大把。

“什么？”米丽卡像是咬到了淤泥怪似的冲Vamir瞪大眼睛，一副难以置信的样子。

“怎么？”Vamir直起身子，挑起一边的眉毛。

“什么脸上有疤，我可没看见她脸上有……”米丽卡说到一半突然咬住自己的句子，才恍然大悟地撩了撩自己半长的金发，眼里挤满了笑意，“圣光啊，真不知道你的漂亮脑袋里都在想什么，我说的是那位德莱尼女士，一整晚都不停有人跟我打听她的名字，好像我就该认识这里所有酒客的名字似的。”

“你是该认识这里所有的酒客，甜心，你可是旅店助理，这不该是你的工作吗？”Vamir顺着她的视线看过去，正好瞅见德莱尼法师用拇指蹭掉骑士先生嘴角胡子上的面包渣，即使是德莱尼人特有的白色瞳孔，也能写满的温柔的笑意，这让Vamir胸腔里突然被泡沫挤满，几乎有点儿呼吸困难。

“好吧，好吧，别拿法雷那套说辞挤兑我，而且我只是知道每个人的名字，哦，至少是他们跟我说的名字，谁知道是真是假，”米丽卡翻开她的宝贝记事本，右手划过一个个住客的名字，一边头也不抬地继续说，“再说这是我第一次亲眼见到德莱尼人，他们长得……跟我们不太一样，是不是？暴风城陷落的时候我可还没出生呢，以前我都只在故事里听过德莱尼人的传说，别的不说，他们可真高。”

Vamir就只是皱着鼻子，紧紧盯着德莱尼法师划过骑士先生下巴的手。

“Ellolaena，我猜应该是这么读的，”助理姑娘点了点其中一个笔迹完全不同的名字，发出做梦一般的叹息，“她就这么抓着我的手写自己的名字，而且还说‘叫我Lena就可以了，亲爱的，’哦，我的德莱尼口音真是糟透了，但是，哇哦，是不是？”

“是是是，她人好看声音好听字写的也好看，”Delthir老爷有些不耐烦地挥挥手，不，他没有因为一个陌生人而吃另一个陌生人的醋，这已经不是脑袋短路可以形容的毛病了。装出不在意的样子，一手捋着自己下巴上的小胡子，用脑袋向壁炉的方向示意，“我是说她旁边的那个家伙，别的不说，我从来没在附近见过这个人。”

“你从来没见过Raven？这就奇怪了，他可就住在……”收起坠入爱河一般的梦幻表情，米丽卡看起来确实是诚实地感到惊讶，但总是要来坏事儿的法雷在她能说出Vamir真正想知道的信息之前，在不远处发出隔着半个旅店都能听到的咳嗽声，Vamir转过头刚好抓到大鼻子老板冲自己的助手拧着眉毛摇头，这家伙又打什么主意呢？米丽卡顿了顿舔舔嘴唇，商量好的一般转开话题，“别的不说，他们俩看起来真是可爱的一对儿，是不是？”

“哈，可爱的一对儿，”Vamir敷衍地耸耸肩，半是急切地试图打探出更多关于Raven的消息，最起码他现在知道骑士先生的名字了，是不是？“亲爱的，我的蜜糖，我最爱的蜂蜜小蛋糕，不管法雷那个大嘴巴那什么威胁你，我都能帮你解决，我就想知道蓝眼睛，我是说Raven到底……”

“什么，法雷？你让我去后厨数酒瓶儿？非常乐意！我现在就来！”米丽卡冲法雷不存在的问句高声回答，闪身从Vamir跟前溜走开来。

“嘿，别再骚扰我的助手，Delthir，”法雷不等Vamir跟上米丽卡的脚步继续追问，就拽住了盗贼精美外套的后领，半是拉扯地将他拖到几步之外远离其他酒客的角落，才压低了声音，抬起双手止住盗贼先生已经到了嘴边的抱怨和控诉，“打住打住，闭上你的大嘴巴，我没空听你的花言巧语，现在听着，Delthir，我不知道你要找Raven干嘛，但艾尔文森林所有人都知道你在找一个脸上有疤蓝眼睛的圣骑士。”

“啊哈，我就知道你瞒着我什么，不得不说，法雷，我很惊讶你居然能守得住秘密，让我给你脱帽致意以表敬佩，平时你可是我认识嘴巴最大的家伙，”Vamir一本正经地整理好自己的衣领，居高临下看着只比自己矮上一点点的旅店老板。能让法雷替他守住秘密，这下Vamir更加好奇这个圣骑士到底是什么来头了，“别告诉我你们全都统一了口径，这个Raven到底是什么来头？就连管马的Erma都一口咬定自己不认识这么一个人。”

“就算你现在问她，她仍旧会这么回答，”法雷转头看向旅店里面，才妥协一般地深吸口气，难得地直直和Delthir大老爷对视，“Raven是个好家伙，你知道，我这么多年就没见过几个他这么……唉，总而言之，我猜你这么找他也就那么几个原因，我们就直说了吧，不管他因为什么欠你多少金币，或者不管是谁雇你找他，我出双倍，只要你肯放弃这个目标，谁的金子不是金子，是不是？只要你肯给我几天周转些金币出来……”

“等等，等等，你以为我找他是要讨债？”Vamir哭笑不得地垮下肩膀，一时间不知道该怎么跟这个被酒精腐蚀了脑子的家伙解释自己打探消息的用意。

“谁还不知道你啊，Vamir，”法雷看起来有些为难地揉着自己的后颈，才终于下定决心般地开口继续说道：“如果你开的价格我出不起，至少你答应不再找Raven的麻烦，我可以考虑让你入狮王之傲的股。”

“哇哦，圣光啊，你认真的吗？”Vamir一时间合不拢自己的下巴，“你是谁，你把拒绝了我八年的法雷宝贝儿怎么了？我求了你多少年，你都不肯让我在你这个小破酒馆上赚一个铜币，就为了一个圣骑士？他到底是你什么人？”

“他不是我什么人，别以为谁都跟你似的，Delthir大老爷，就别顾左右而言他了，你就直说吧，到底要多少金币？”法雷环抱起手臂，直勾勾地瞪着Vamir。Delthir老爷都快要不相信眼前这个男人是往日里那个醉醺醺坏脾气的旅店老板了。

“先跟你说明白，商人的心也是肉长的，我又不是那些个地精，总把时间就是金钱挂在嘴边，你的好Raven不欠我的钱，恰恰相反，前几天他在林子里救了我命，我只想找他说句谢谢。”倒出准备好的说词，Vamir看着法雷的表情和身体语言一瞬间从备战转为放松，几乎就要大笑出声了，这个老家伙还真是相当不想让自己掺和进他的生意里，洋洋得意地昂着下巴，就差甩动自己毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴了，“放心了吗？”

“一点都不，我才不相信你会打什么好主意，况且要跟他说谢谢的人多得是，”法雷翻了个白眼，粗胖的手指直直戳着Vamir的胸口，“听着，你最好理Raven远一点儿，没人想看到他跟你这种人搅和到一起，绝对不会有什么好事儿的，所以，咻——咻——走开点儿，我替你转达谢意就是了。”

就算是八年前，带着金币来到狮王之傲却吃了闭门羹的时候，Vamir都没有像现在这么想揍法雷的大鼻子。

 

“大名鼎鼎的Vamir Delthir，我没认错吧？”陌生的口音突然在Delthir老爷背后响起，他下意识地一手按住了腰间短剑的剑柄，再次后悔清早决定来拍卖行转悠一圈再吃早饭时偷了个懒，没有把昨晚洗干净晾在露台上的隐形斗篷带出门，暴风城有太多歪七扭八上下错落开来的小巷，太多巡逻卫兵看不到的阴暗角落，而Vamir有太多敌人以至于任何程度的偷懒和需要运气的冒险对他来说都相当不明智。

金发的盗贼深吸了一口气，呼吸之间顿了半秒，却没有感到预想之中被匕首刺穿后腰肌肉的疼痛，一时间说不上是该庆幸还是失望。这年头，就连他的敌人都越来越不像样子了，看来战争平息下来之后，就连刺客和杀手都选择泡在酒精里养膘。

“人如其名，我希望？”他优雅地转过身，一手拍打肩上不存在的灰尘，一手仍旧谨慎地攥着剑柄，只不过换了个看似慵懒的站姿。就在抬起眼睛打量来者样貌前的半秒钟里，Vamir已经把可能在这个时候围堵自己的前十位列了个遍，他发誓，如果又是悲伤沼泽那个所谓的贸易巨头破银罐雇来的混混和打手，下次他说什么也不会再卖守望堡烈酒给他了。

显然幸运女神决定再也不对Delthir微笑了，Vamir抬头正正好看到浅粉色布料之间露出的淡紫色胸线。I have a bad feeling about this，他对自己说。果不其然，盗贼先生费力地仰起头，才发现几乎踩进自己私人空间的讨厌鬼，是那个他熟悉到不能再熟悉的陌生法师。

真是棒极了，Vamir用尽了作为刺杀盗贼和商人工会成员所有的自制力，以及假惺惺皮笑肉不笑的本事，才没有冲着这位显然人见人爱的法师女士呲牙咧嘴地做出苦相。三十多年的经验让他脑袋里顿时警铃大作，向后退了一小步，他才看清这位留着绿色卷发的德莱尼姑娘脸上那会让商人工会感到无比骄傲的恼人假笑，以及她眼里闪闪发亮的得意神情，虽说这更多要归因于德莱尼本身发亮的白瞳，但Vamir可以向圣光或是金币发誓，这姑娘看起来就像是只得意洋洋的花孔雀。

“勉勉强强吧，”高个子法师抿了抿嘴唇，没有蔓延到眼睛的笑意在旁人看来或许真是的甜美可爱，就连Vamir都愿意承认她乍一看确实迷人，但骗子总能在人群里找到自己的同类，狐狸也总能轻易闻到骚味儿，不是吗？她歪斜着脑袋，用几乎天真的神情上下打量着Delthir老爷，才慢慢悠悠地环抱起手臂，冲Vamir昂起下巴，“我可听说了你不少事儿，Delthir。”

“啊哈，这次是哪个大嘴巴给你灌了无聊的小道消息？我估计不会是美人儿奥里森，整个暴风城就数她口风最严实，让我想想还能有谁，朗斯顿？还是他可爱的红头发女儿艾丽？”Vmair假装无聊地耸耸肩膀，却将德莱尼法师的一举一动全都看在眼里，即使德莱尼是联盟成员，也说不上会不会有那么几个心术不正地去当部落的走狗，更别说这姑娘一看就知道是个精妙绝伦的骗子，闪金镇居然没人识破她迷人的外皮，这让Delthir老爷对整个镇子乃至暴风城都失望至极！

“哦，艾丽确实是个可爱的姑娘，但要我说，瑞斯的女儿能这么好看可全都是梅根的功劳。”德莱尼垂眼瞅着自己的手指，看似漫不经心地挠着指尖的死皮，但Vamir确信她的视线也根本没有离开自己握着剑柄的手，更别提这位女士从头到脚，或者说从角到脚都精致地一丝不苟。粉色的长裙和同样颜色的指甲——那里根本没有什么死皮，别以为Delthir不懂美甲是什么——再加上深红色的护手，似乎都在极力地塑造出一个甜美而柔软的形象，但先不提Vamir一眼就能看穿她酥皮下的狐狸尾巴，这身辣眼睛的配色就相当有土包子德莱尼的风格。不管想装得多像个标准的暴风城居民，Vamir可以自信地说，你，德莱尼女士，根本不懂什么是时尚。

“可别叫朗斯顿知道你在打他小女儿的主意，不然你可就再也喝不到整个暴风城唯一一家不兑水的麦酒了，而且我相信你，我亲爱的法师小姐，”Vamir故意唱歌似的拖长了语调，在成功吸引她的注意后才慢悠悠地继续说下去，“肯定也不是为了来找我证实这些无聊八卦的，对不对？我可没多少时间在这里瞎耗，你看，暴风城可不是以干净清洁出名的，你不会想知道这些脏兮兮的墙壁上都有些什么的，所以，还是有话直说吧，嗯？”

“居然有人告诉我你最喜欢绕着弯说话，看来酒馆听来的闲言碎语可不能全信，卡利姆多可没有这么多臭烘烘的旅店和大嘴巴的酒客，我可是第一次来东部王国，这些全都让我……”德莱尼眨巴着她的大眼睛，卷翘的长睫毛扑闪着，配合上微微紧蹙的眉梢，但凡Delthir老爷对姑娘稍微有那么点兴趣，可能就真的要心软了。

“收起你那套只对没脑子佣兵和青瓜蛋子才有用的招数吧，达令，要是我到现在还没对装可怜的迷人女士免疫，早就被人骗得内裤都不剩了，也混不到现在这样，”Vamir简直快要当着法师的面叹气了，他还以为这姑娘比一般坑蒙拐骗的家伙强上一点儿，居然也是头只有腥臭味儿的狐狸崽儿，再一次的，Delthir老爷对整个暴风城都失望透顶，听见了吗，失望透顶！他干脆站直了身体，不再掩饰脸上明显失去兴趣的无聊表情，甚至松开了谨慎攥着武器的手，冲面前的德莱尼摊开手掌，“所以我再问你一次，德莱尼，你想要什么？”

“哦，或许你真的比其他人说的要聪明些，”德莱尼法师收起她瞪大眼睛的无辜神情，即使看不见瞳孔，Vamir也能发誓她冲自己翻了个白眼，哦，他相信维里克肯定会喜欢这姑娘的。她毫不躲闪地迎着Vamir的视线，一改刚刚斜靠在墙壁上懒洋洋的姿态，挺直后背并且舒展开肩膀让她足足比Vamir高出两个头，一手按在比人类宽了不少的胯骨上，似乎带着些威胁意味地向盗贼先生走近了两步，几乎将他完全困在自己高大的身体和脏兮兮的墙壁之间，“那我也不再跟你玩儿那些小伎俩，我听说你是暴风城最有名望的商人，相信你的名号值不少钱吧？”

“我的脸可比名字值钱多了，女士，你能在人群中认出我是谁，就说明其他人一样也能，把我的名字偷用去可对你一点用处都没有。”Vamir几乎是失望地摇了摇头，他不喜欢被人这样堵在墙角，更不喜欢阴暗巷子里潜在的脏东西，拜托他早上刚换的干净衣服。

“谁稀罕你的名字，我可不傻，Delthir，”德莱尼挑起眉毛，发出一声近乎于嘲讽的短促冷笑，“留着你的漂亮脸蛋吧，我只需要你给我帮个小忙，跟拍卖行那些老古董说句好话。”

“啊哈，想要人把你推荐进拍卖行？野心不小啊，法师，暴风城的拍卖行可不是随便哪个乡下来的穷姑娘就能进去的，”他故意再次上下打量了德莱尼法师身上的丑陋裙装，“至少你这幅打扮可不行，再说了，推荐你进拍卖行能给我什么好处？除了增加一个碍事的竞争对手之外。”

“再这么叫我，小心火球烧掉你贱兮兮的小胡子，盗贼，”德莱尼咬着牙齿嘶声回答，五官几乎皱在一起。哦呵，还是个暴脾气。她深吸口气，冲Delthir眯起眼睛，那副得意洋洋地假笑重新回到她脸上，德莱尼扯起一边的嘴角，慢悠悠地回答：“我听说你在找一个脸上有疤的圣骑士，是吗？”

一直到过了午饭时间，Delthir才说服了交易者大厅的老顽固费奇，是的，我知道你从来没见过活的德莱尼，是的，我也知道这位连我都不知道她叫什么的法师女士不是暴风城的居民，是的，是的，我也知道给她做保荐人风险很大，但是高风险高收益，不是吗？不，希尔顿，我不是想睡她，把你的脑子从裤裆里拿出来。

“你可害我错过了午餐，法师，哦，别这幅表情看着我，我可不会叫一个穷姑娘请我吃饭的，你以为我缺这么两个金币吗，来吧，傻丫头。”Vamir深深叹了口气，任德莱尼挽着他的手臂，他们就像一对老友甚至恋人一般在贸易区的主街上漫步，两侧商贾和守卫向Vamir投射来的嫉妒目光让他只想放声大笑，盗贼先生不知道这卡利姆多来的乡下姑娘又在打什么馊主意，但他已经能看到她左右摇晃的狐狸尾巴了——是的，他知道德莱尼本身也有尾巴，非常感谢——Delthir像个正经八百的绅士那样，为德莱尼拉开镶金玫瑰旅店的大门，并且冲旅店老板美人儿奥里森投去自己效果最佳的闪亮笑容。要说喝一杯的话，暴风城没有旅店和酒馆的麦酒能比猪和哨声旅店，但他今天可没心情去听巴特莱比耍酒疯。

“奥里森亲爱的，给我们两杯麦酒和硬面包，看在咱俩的交情份儿上，就少往酒里掺水了，好吗？”Vamir亲昵地拍了拍红发美人儿的手背，可惜奥里森可不是米丽卡那种两句话就能被逗得咯咯笑的小姑娘，她伸手捏了一把Vamir的脸颊，一手叉腰几乎像是在炫耀自己姣好的身姿，才半是调笑地掐着Delthir的下巴，故意学着逗弄婴儿的语气调笑道：“哦，我们可怜的Vamir小宝贝儿肚子饿了，却还要挑三拣四嫌弃我们的麦酒，是不是？真是个坏孩子，是的，坏孩子没有新鲜的奶酪吃。”

“不是我在抱怨，甜心，跟圣光发誓，被你这样的红发美人儿调戏是我上辈子修来的福气，但我们还是等到没有客人的时候再好好腻歪，你说呢？”Vamir装模作样地亲吻了奥里森的手背，就这么斜转着身子一手搭在椅背上，歪了歪脑袋示意坐在对面椅子上的德莱尼法师，“给我们这位新朋友来点……德莱尼都吃什么？”

“烤熊腰肉，如果没有的话狼肉排也可以，还有土豆条和硬面包，”德莱尼毫不犹豫地接上Vamir的话尾，手指无聊的敲击着桌面，显然对Delthir和酒馆老板的甜言蜜语丝毫不感兴趣，“别这么看着我，Vamir小宝贝儿，不是所有德莱尼都只吃草。”

“没人知道你们究竟吃什么，好吗，我在此之前甚至不确定德莱尼到底需不需要食物，还是在阴凉的地方喝喝水就行，不过感谢你替我澄清误解，”Vamir放开了奥里森的手，干巴巴地看向自己新任生意伙伴——不管他乐不乐意，成了她的保荐人之后，这傻丫头的投资就跟他的名声息息相关了——之后才叹着气冲奥里森耸耸肩膀，“你也挺到了，甜心，随便什么肉排给这傻丫头，给我来点新鲜水果和奶酪配面包，好吗？”

“你知道就算只吃奶酪也水果也不会让你身材更迷人的，对吗？”奥里森在她的记事本上匆匆写下几个字，“就凭你在交易者大厅的名声，就算你长得像个食人魔，也有大把人想要爬上你床的，宝贝儿，用不着担心。”

“美人儿，你可不能这么……”没等Vamir抱怨出口，就再次被奥里森愉快地打断了。

“矫情午餐给我们的Delthir老爷，正常的熊腰肉给这位……”奥里森狡黠地眨眨眼，完全忽视Vamir扁着下唇的可怜相，“哦，嗨，我还不知道你的名字呢，小可爱。”

“Ellolaena，”德莱尼撑着脸颊微笑，Vamir失望地发现就连见过大世面的奥里森，脸颊上都多了一抹微红，“我知道我知道，德莱尼的名字在人类看来多少有点儿怪，所以叫我Lena就行了，亲爱的。”

啧，这个狐狸崽儿。

“回归正题，傻丫头，我现在也兑现承诺了，相信你明天再来找费奇，他就能给你准备好需要的手续和文件，在你问之前，是的，文件不全他也会睁只眼闭只眼的，不用担心。”Vamir瞟向学着自己样子优雅地将肉排切成小块的Lena，至少她学得很快，肉排刚上桌的时候这姑娘可还吃相狼狈呢，“所以告诉我，你都知道关于那个圣骑士的多少事情？”

“我知道他是个正经八百的骑士，跟你可不一样，”Ellolaena舔掉嘴唇上的肉汁，又咬了一口硬面包才慢悠悠地回答，“既然你说话算话，你要找的疤脸骑士叫Raven，Raven Swale，他就住在艾尔文森林，你需要更新一下你的线人名单了，Delthir。”

“我的线人名单用不着你担心，而且你怎么认识他的？”

“骑士都不会放着困境中少女不管的，不是吗？”德莱尼小口咬着沾满肉汁的面包，冲Vamir眨眨眼睛，盗贼先生花了几秒钟才明白过来。

“令人印象深刻啊，法师，你知道那天我在狮王之傲酒馆，对吗？”Delthir环抱起双手，重新上下打量起对面脸上还沾着面包屑的德莱尼法师，“说吧，你从什么时候开始跟踪我的？”

“这不重要，重要的是你两天之后会需要去东谷伐木场找新的生意联络人，但是最近不断有鱼人泛滥和强盗出没的传言，”Ellolaena学着Vamir唱歌般的语气，拖长了调子回答，“但是不用担心，因为我给你找了个新的保镖，他会在闪金镇铁匠那里等你，你知道他长什么样的，对不对？”


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

或许这样取决于个人的文学偏好，更加取决于你更喜欢独自安静地享受纸页卷轴上的故事，还是在人群攒动的酒馆里听吟游诗人配上六弦琴的乐章，但Vamir从儿时听来的那些与其说是传奇史诗，更像是闲言碎语里学到的唯一东西，就是艾泽拉斯这地方，只要跟爱情沾上边就绝对没什么好事儿。你想想嘛，从卡利姆多到东部王国，有哪一个爱情不是可歌可泣最后以悲剧告终的？就连那些丑陋野蛮的兽人不也有他们自己版本的图拉扬和奥蕾莉亚？更别提那连酒馆老板听了都要跟着抹眼泪的吉安娜和阿拉萨斯了。

但很多很多年以后，当暴风城的Delthir老爷已经成了湖畔镇的Delthir公爵，某个夏末午后，正在自己郁郁葱葱的小花园里修剪枝丫时，突然想起那个闪金镇的清晨。Raven Swale和Ellolaena保证的那样坐在闪金镇铁匠铺门口的台阶上，就连嘴角上扬的弧度都和Delthir记忆中的一模一样，神秘的圣骑士就这么微微仰起脸闭着眼睛，如若不是随着呼吸起伏的胸口，他看起来更像是暴风城门口树立着的大理石雕像。

清晨的阳光穿过树影，给圣骑士整个人镀上了一层金边，踏着正步的暴风城皇家护卫队，大声喝斥自己学徒的铁匠，以及吵闹的旅人和他们更加吵闹的狮鹫坐骑，周遭的一切对于圣骑士来说都不存在一般，眉宇间的宁静让Swale看起来似乎身处圣光礼拜堂，而不是伸长着腿坐在铁匠铺脏兮兮的台阶上。

Vamir从不否认这个圣骑士长相对极了他的胃口，更从没有试图演示自己接近他的意图，但Delthir的爱慕者可是猪与哨声旅店人人都津津乐道的谈资，在暴风城这15年，他可从来没对谁真的动心过。现在让Delthir公爵回忆起来，才肯不情愿地用爱情来形容那个闪金镇的清晨，内里几乎要跟着穷骑士嘴角的微笑一齐融化的感觉。

就像第一次在科瑞恩的怂恿下灌了一大口麦酒，温热的感觉从胃袋里扩散开来，让Vamir觉得连手指都软绵绵的。别告诉我是前天下肚的酒精现在还在宿醉，盗贼先生靠在狮王之傲门外的信箱上，捂着自己的肚子咂了咂嘴，这是上了年纪吗？是的，Delthir老爷在和那位披着令人怜惜外皮的狐狸崽儿的亲切会晤之后，选择了在猪与哨声旅店喝个烂醉，至少酒精能让他忘记德莱尼法师得意洋洋摇晃尾巴的恼人德行。

然而即使是被酒精泡沫笼罩的梦境里，Vamir还是能听见Ellolaena嘲笑他的声音。

来吧，Delthir，你费了这么大的劲儿不就是为了这一刻，别跟卡邦卡那个羞涩的小学徒似的，虽然Vamir相信，在那个臭气熏天的地方混上几年，那个小可爱也会变成和巴特莱比一样粗鲁的大汉。即使拿出当年作为也算是鼎鼎有名刺客和盗贼的气势，Vamir还是深呼吸了几次才直起身，挺直肩膀和后背的同时，突然记不起自己有多少年没有这样紧张过了。

“嘿，Raven Swale对吗？”Vamir明知故问道，并且故作镇定地俯视两步之外的圣骑士，背后满是路过的旅人和卫兵，让他甚至不太确定仍旧闭着双眼的骑士先生到底有没有听见自己的问句。

“是的，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”Raven最后深吸一口气，才睁开眼睛冲Vamir微笑着回答，没有了初次见面时遮住半边脸的黑布，Vamir盯着圣骑士左边白色的浑浊眼球出了神，明媚的阳光让他左颊从额头蔓延至下颚的伤疤泛着狰狞的红色，即使海水般的蓝眼睛里满是笑意，柔软的嘴唇也一齐上扬，略过眉心和鼻梁的疤痕让愉快的圣骑士看起来像是每时每刻都眉头紧皱。哇哦，Vamir听见自己倒吸口气的声音，他和我记忆里可不太一样。

没能等到来自盗贼先生的回答，圣骑士歪过脑袋，半是疑惑地挑起眉毛，即使被这么直勾勾地盯着却也没有一丝恼火和不耐烦，他无奈地轻声笑着低下头，按揉着自己的后颈开口：“这只是附近孩子们的恶作剧，抱歉，他们又把我的黑绷带藏起来了。”

“我不是，我是说，呃，”Vamir张了张嘴，却差点咬到自己的舌头，亏你还是个生意人呢，和初遇是一样，Delthir发现自己面对这个傻笑着的圣骑士时，就只想把自己的大脚塞进嘴里。假装咳嗽两声，Vamir才重整旗鼓直起背，并且亮出自己最为得意的笑容，冲Raven摊开手掌，“我只是以为圣骑士只会在礼拜堂里冥想，而且你脸上的疤也一点都不难看。”

还是吞拳自尽吧，Delthir。

“谢谢，但我可不能算是个圣骑士，而且无论你在哪儿，圣光都会与你同在的。”Raven右手扶着铁匠铺总是吱嘎作响的门框，才慢慢悠悠地站起身，两人之间礼貌而安全的距离让Vamir起码能不用仰起头就能和骑士先生对视。

“哈，你如果不是个圣骑士，难道是圣光修士吗？这种话我可旨在教堂区的修女那里听过，无意冒犯，但这么虔诚地圣光教徒在闪金镇这地方可不多见，”Vamir耸耸肩，轻笑的同时可没停止对面前人神情的小心观察，见Raven只是笑着摇摇头，才放下心来继续说下去，就算Delthir的大嘴巴会迟早给他惹来麻烦，他也并不打算用关于宗教和圣光的笑话把人吓跑，“而且别忘了我们上次见面的时候，你可用圣光治好了我的宿醉，别告诉我你已经不记得了，骑士先生。”

“上次见面？”Raven抓挠着他胡子拉碴的下巴，几乎可以用脏兮兮来形容的黑色胡须让Vamir只觉得浑身发痒，当然了，和往常一样，盗贼先生拒绝承认自己的洁癖程度。我只是相信没有这大胡子，这位Swale先生能好看十倍，是的，就是这样没错。

“八天前，接近子夜的时候在艾尔文森林南边，你真的不记得了吗？”Vamir没能忍住上下打量圣骑士的视线，他仍旧穿着那件脏兮兮的蓝色外套和已经几乎变成灰色的衬衣，翻起毛球的衣领和掉了扣子的背心都让Delthir觉得浑身难受，如此近距离的扫视让Vamir发现了更多他先前跟踪，哦不，是远距离观察时没能看清楚的细节，比如Raven手指关节和手掌上细小的伤痕，还有他微微佝偻着背的站姿，以及他左手掌心的老茧明显多于右手，但腰间的长剑却别在左侧。

“你知道夜晚的林子总是不那么太平，而巡逻兵也只能确保大路的安全，”Swale站直了身体，似乎在维护暴风城士兵的尊严似的，即使这让他微微皱起眉头，皮肤挤压拉扯着额头和鼻间的疤痕，Vamir几乎要下意识地举起双手表示自己并无恶意了。圣骑士先生移开了视线，盯着脚边的石子和杂草，似乎在认真回忆今天前的会面，但最后还是冲Vamir摇了摇头，满脸是真诚的歉意，“抱歉，我确实毫无印象了，那天有不少人在森林里遇见强盗。”

“这没什么，我那天也喝的醉醺醺，能安安稳稳回到狮王之傲简直是圣光保佑，”Vamir轻声笑着试图让Raven不再用被踢了一脚的小狗似的眼神看向自己，“无论如何我都要跟你说句谢谢，而且你知道，我不会让你白费力气的，我的小命可也还是值几个金币的。”

“不用客气，盗贼先生，但我不能要你的赏钱，帮助困难中的人是我的本分……”和他预想的一样，圣骑士立刻摇头拒绝，眉头紧蹙却仍旧挂着笑意的神情，让Vamir忍不住想象起这位正直的圣骑士先生更加……脆弱时候的样子，比如在昏暗的灯火下，圣骑士紧皱着眉头却不与自己对视，苍蓝色地瞳色被泪水印得模糊不清，绯红的色彩从脸颊蔓延到耳朵尖和脖子，柔软的嘴唇被咬的红肿。醒醒，Delthir，别跟希尔顿那个流氓一样，Vamir咬紧下唇在脑海里厉声呵斥自己，然后才意识到自己根本没听清圣骑士先生的后半句话，而Raven正盯着他的脸，明显在等待他的回答。

“抱歉，一定是起得太早让我有点走神，你刚刚说什么？”Vamir恨不得立刻就踹自己一脚，不说别的，如果这样还能搞砸，那个傻大个儿德莱尼可会嘲笑他好一阵子的。

“哦，用不着担心，我只是说很高兴你能安全回到闪金镇，还有别的什么需要我帮忙的吗？”Raven毫不在意地摇摇头，轻巧地将重心换了个边，“我很想继续跟你聊下去，但是很抱歉，我接下来要和一位朋友在这里会面。”

“嘿，我可就在这儿呢，”Vamir假装收到冒犯一般地挥舞起手臂，“简直不敢相信那个狐狸崽儿连我长什么样都没告诉你，这叫我们怎么接头？”

“原来你就是Ellolaena的学徒？她告诉我在这里等你的时候，我以为你会……更年轻些。”微微张着嘴，Raven看起来确确实实地感到惊讶，Vamir龇起牙，这次是真的受到了冒犯，他就知道Lena不会这么让他日子这么好过的。当然了，他们可是同类，如果换做Vamir处在Ellolaena的位置上，大概会弄出大同小异的恶作剧。

“我可不是她的学徒，你看，Ellolaena可是个……”

“一位迷人的女士，这一点我们都同意，对吗？”Raven用那恼人的慵懒北郡口音打断了Vamir的话，不管他没说出口的抱怨和诋毁是什么，并且看着Vamir吃瘪的表情低声发笑，“既然你就是我在等的人，我们这就出发吧，从这里去东谷伐木场可还有点距离，如果你想在午饭之前赶到的话。”

好吧，至少他们有个还算是不错的开头，对不对？至少在离开闪金镇的时候，Vamir是这样告诉自己的更别说埃尔文森林的天气更是给足了Delthir老爷面子，初夏的大雨丝毫不见踪影，温暖但不闷热的天气让在Vamir皮肤上舞动的阳光都不那么恼人了。

自从放弃刺客这个行当之后，Vamir已经不记得自己有多少年没有在艾尔文森林步行过了，不说他的宝贝Fehu飞行时多么优雅而富有效率，至少骑着马走才是商人应有的尊严，当然，这也是为什么商人工会管理层大多数都有个椅子装不下的大屁股。

“你知道，我亲爱的圣骑士，”Vamir小跑两步才跟上Raven的脚步，与他肩并肩开口时努力试图掩盖住自己已经有点急促的呼吸，“我们只要沿着大路走就能到东谷伐木场了，没有鱼人，没有强盗，更没有快跟地毯一样铺满整个林地的野狼。”

“是的，我知道。”Raven简短地回答，头也不回的往水晶湖而不是阿祖拉之塔的方向前进。这段路骑马可能用不了半天，就算步行，沿着大陆走最晚午饭时候也能到伐木场了，Vamir可有阵子没吃到莱琳特制的腌肉和菜干，但照这样下去Delthir就要用干面包当午饭了。

“既然你也清楚我们走错了方向，现在回头还来得及，”或许是养尊处优的日子过惯了，当年也是横扫东部王国的刺客成了暴风城的大老爷之后，也跟着沾染上了贵族懒洋洋的毛病，Vamir在心底咒骂着圣骑士腿长步子也大，这让他觉得自己像个小短腿鱼人，“这样就不用在林地里踩泥淌水了，你知道一双好靴子有多难找吗？而且你尝过布莱克威尔南瓜田主人家卖的小甜饼吗，那味道就算在暴风城里也找不到。”

“可以想象，但是请原谅我，如果可以的话我希望能尽量避开布莱克威尔家附近，”Raven像是深吸了口气般地挺直后背，才转过身面对差点撞到他身上的Vamir，再一次抓挠着后颈，圣骑士头一次地避开了盗贼老爷的视线，“我猜我可能赔不起你的靴子，但是我会尽量找不那么泥泞的路走，这样可以吗？”

“如果你坚持的话。”Vamir几乎有点漫不经心地回答，但心里却已经开始得意洋洋地叫喊。啊哈！他就知道没有人是一尘不染的，你又不是天上掉下来的纳鲁使者，不管这位圣骑士先生看起来多么正直，多么真诚，每个人都有肮脏的小秘密，而Vamir最痛恨的就是冠冕堂皇的伪君子。

你和我可没什么区别，圣骑士。Vamir看着Raven的背影这样想道，说老实话，他也不清楚自己到底想要证明什么，或许从一开始他就知道眼前的骑士远远超过了他所能追求的范围，或许他只是不肯相信那单纯微笑下面没有丝毫杂质，要再想深入思考下去，Vamir觉得自己起码需要三杯朗姆酒。

生意人本质上来说就是消息贩子，整个暴风城乃至整个藏宝海湾，就没有什么Delthir不知道的事情，至少没有什么重要的事儿是Vamir不知道的。本着商人的直觉，加上一些盗贼的下意识反应，Vamir知道自己现在需要个人去布莱克威尔家调查一番，他要是亲自去，大概也只会被那位脾气暴躁的农场主用草叉赶出来。

轮到你发挥作用了，德莱尼女士，Vamir冲着背后只能勉强看见轮廓的农场和石塔眯起眼睛，跟我做生意伙伴可不是免费的。

 

Ellolaena在看到Vamir Delthir大摇大摆晃进猪与哨声旅店大门的那一刻，就知道接下来绝对没什么好事儿。这只老狐狸，如果不是刚好抓到了这位大老爷的把柄，Ellolaena确确实实说不准到底能不能让他上自己的当。这么说的话，她可要好好感谢那个呆头呆脑的圣骑士才行，虽然要让德莱尼法师说的话，她可真是不明白Delthir到底看上Raven哪一点。

哈，象征光明和正义的圣骑士先生，艾尔文森林人尽皆知的善良圣骑士，就连狮王之傲那个坏脾气的秃头法雷也对那个疤脸大个子赞赏有加，以至于Delthir的银舌头也从他那里套不出一个字儿，就好像艾尔文森林的居民都是一个名为“保护Raven Swale”秘密组织的成员似的。Ellolaena又往嘴里塞了两口多汁的肉派，双眼紧紧跟随着在大厅下层与提尔曼调笑的Vamir，她知道他不出一盏茶的时间就会蹬蹬蹬跑上来，然后一屁股坐在自己对面，打断她的午饭不说还要搅乱她难得的好心情。

往好的方面想，至少她还有那么几分钟来享受卡邦卡亲手烹制的野猪肉派，来自藏宝海湾甚至银松森林的香料充盈着她的口腔，Ellolaena闭上眼睛，享受着弥漫在空气中的烤肉和麦酒味道，浓郁的香气和埃索达没有一丝一毫的相似，或许棘齿城酒馆那个叫福特的怪人是对的，暴风城确实是整个艾泽拉斯跟秘血岛相差最远的地方。

说到埃索达，Ellolaena缓慢地嚼着拌上了洋葱和蘑菇的派，这是她离开卡利姆多之后头一次想起那座无聊到让她想要尖叫的紫色城堡，去他的心宁神安，去他的纳鲁仍与我们同在，埃索达那个地方和那里的人都让Ellolaena只想撕扯自己的头发或者脱光衣服在林子里飞奔，好吧，她或许真的这么干过，除了Yevgeny和先知维纶之外，谁都不能证实。

事实上Raven让Ellolaena想起Yevgeny，她温柔安静的Yevgeny，总是念叨着纳鲁和责任的Yevgeny，闭上眼睛她似乎还能闻见他颈间书本和泥土的味道，还有他紧皱着眉头俯视她时脸上无奈的表情：“哦，Laena，Laena，Laena，我该拿你怎么办？”

但现在一切都不一样了，而且要让Ellolaena说，Yevgeny是整个埃索达唯一的好事儿，那个鬼地方的一切都让她只想把自己的角掰断。她低头看着面前的盘子，比如这个肉派，东部王国最烂的派也比埃索达所有食物美味一万倍。

“哦嗨，我亲爱的小狐狸，刚刚没看到你在这儿，怎么，你也迷上我们肯多尔宝贝儿的手艺了吗？”果不其然，Ellolaena连甜点都还没有等上桌——圣光和纳鲁保佑那些美味的巧克力蛋糕——Vamir就踩着他恼人的小靴子晃悠到了她桌前，坐下时的动作都带着装模作样的优雅。

“你还想干嘛？不是已经帮你和那个圣骑士勾搭上了吗？”Ellolaena警觉地竖起耳朵，艾丽将她的奶酪蛋糕以及巧克力蛋糕送上桌时——她有吃两块蛋糕的自由，这不关任何人的事儿！——德莱尼法师眼疾手快地在Vamir偷走叉子时抢回了自己的蛋糕，“吃你自己的食物去，Delthir，离我的蛋糕远点儿，如果你不想被叉子戳穿手掌的话。”

“哇哦，甜心，别这么暴躁，我对你的小蛋糕不感兴趣，而且你知道它们会让你有小肚子，对吗？”Vamir悻悻缩回手，撑着脸冲Ellolaena眯起眼睛微笑，故意缓缓上下打量德莱尼法师的动作让她只想把他好看的脸按进卡邦卡的炖锅里。

“只有你才有这种肤浅的烦恼，Delthir，”Ellolaena咬下叉子上的一大口奶酪蛋糕，甜味的滋味儿萦绕在齿尖，让她团在腹部的怒火也瞬间平息了不少，Llealla说的没错，甜食可以治愈一切，如果不是暴风城那些精美的小点心铺，Ellolaena还真不确定要怎么说服她留下来，“我没工夫跟你闲扯，不是所有人都能跟你一样游手好闲跟在一个傻大个儿后面转悠，有些人可还有生意要做呢。”

“这就是你和我的区别，亲爱的，我承认你有个聪明脑袋，但你到现在都还不明白商人和贩子的区别吗？”Delthir故作怜惜地咂咂嘴，双手叠成塔状，“我十年前就不再东奔西跑地采草药啦，怎么？你觉得我不知道在拍卖行蹭我高价的人是你吗？”

“知道又怎么样，雨燕草也就只是流行这么一阵子，只要现在早早卖光，我就能凑够钱去……”Ellolaena盯着Vamir脸上越来越深的笑意，不好的预感在胃袋里翻滚，商人工会那些红酒腌制的大屁股说的没错，Delthir老爷是只彻头彻尾的老狐狸，没人应该去招惹他，“……你干嘛摆出这幅表情？”

“这就是为什么你只是狐狸崽儿，我的甜心，要学的东西还多着呢，”Vamir舔舔嘴唇，微微昂起下巴，“你以为雨燕草是为什么流行起来的？”

“……所以一开始是你在拍卖行……”Ellolaena突然觉得自己的蛋糕带着一股子苦味儿，该死，该死，她怎么会傻到上了这个人类的当？

“我可是商人工会的代表，记得吗？”Vamir前倾身体，伸手抹掉Ellolaena嘴角的一小块巧克力奶油，才得意洋洋地继续说下去，“要感谢你的帮手，那位在林子里忙了三四天的精灵姑娘，你花了多少钱雇到暗夜精灵猎人给你采草药的？雨燕草这东西可不好找。”

“你从哪儿知道Llealla的？而且别以为谁都跟你一样，和周围的所有人都是金钱交易。”德莱尼法师厌恶地用手背蹭了蹭嘴，这里和卡利姆多可不一样，如果这个人类在打什么坏主意，她或许能顺利从这里逃出城，但她的Llealla带着Silence独自在暮色森林深处，万一Delthir雇了佣兵……

“啊哈，所以她是你的小情人？就像我刚刚说的那样，你要学的东西还多着呢，狐狸崽儿，别把消息就这么白白卖给潜在的敌人。”Vamir顿了顿，“嗨，别这么忧心忡忡的，我们已经算得上是朋友了，不是吗？这只是给你的一个小小教训，我可没有把你的小女朋友怎么样，只是有‘朋友’前天在酒馆里抱怨有个精灵猎人抢占了她采草药的地盘。”

“谁跟你是朋友，别跟自己脸上贴金。好吧，你抓到我了，现在你想怎么样？”Ellolaena失去胃口地推开盘子，她就知道Vamir主动来找她没好事儿，“我只是好奇如果没有人真的收购雨燕草，你散步这种谣言到底土什么，还是说……嘿，等等！”

“你这漂亮脑袋里面还是有点儿脑子的嘛，我还以为你只会耍点小聪明，还算是没让我太失望，”假惺惺地撑着下巴，Vamir手指在桌上敲击着轻快的节奏，Ellolaena过了一会儿才意识到那是狮王之傲旅店常驻吟游诗人的酒歌，“帮我个忙，我就把关于雨燕草的消息卖给你，怎么样？互利互惠，我可是个公平的人。”

“得了吧，Delthir，谁不知道你是只老狐狸，”Ellolaena没有意识到自己学着Vamir的样子翻了个白眼，如果她白色的瞳孔能显示出这一表情的话，“而且能有什么消息可以让你用两个金币收来的雨燕草赚上钱？整个暴风城的商人都在到处找这没什么用的破草卖，你囤这么多到小心到时候砸在自己手上。”

“这叫做一个精明的商人，我亲爱的，就像刚刚说的那样，你要学的东西还多着呢。如果这点东西就能砸在手上，我可混不到今天这地步，不过你的担心可真让我感动，”老狐狸摇着尾巴捂住自己的心口，脸上却完全没有感动的神色，“我得承认你弄来拍卖行交易资格的手段确实令我印象深刻，但是别告诉我你的野心就这么一丁点儿，要知道，在莱恩国王的年代你这种小打小闹可就赚不商大钱啦。”

“别小看人，而且收起你这些对傻姑娘才有用的甜言蜜语吧，有话就快点直说，说完了快点走，我看着你的脸就没有胃口。”德莱尼法师用叉子翻搅着已经被自己切成了小块儿的巧克力蛋糕，不用看她也知道那些蛋糕块就连大小都一样，感谢写在德莱尼基因里的强迫症和完美主义，她这么喷着鼻息，故意将盘子里的食物搅成一团。

“这么说真教人痛心，东部王国可都有的是人想看我的英俊脸蛋儿呢，”风骚地撩动垂在前额的金发，Vamir换了个姿势，如果不是碍于桌上的食物和艾丽瞪着他的视线，Ellolaena保证他已经把脚翘到桌子上了，将她几天前在镶金玫瑰时调笑的语气学得惟妙惟肖，“别这么看着我，Lena小宝贝儿，不是随便什么人都能混进商人工会的。”

这个记仇的混球。

“嗯哼，随便你怎么说，我可不是什么乡下来的傻姑娘，这次不过是你抢了先机，别忘了上次是谁把你逼到角落里的，”Ellolaena攥紧了叉子，用尽Yevgeny所有自控和冥想偏方，才没有用它将Vamir的手掌钉在桌上。控制好你的脾气，Laena，“说吧，你想让我帮什么忙？”

“做生意不就是看谁抢得到先机？好吧，就勉强算我们打了个平手，怎么样？”Vamir眼见自己计谋得逞，立刻坐起身，一手故作亲昵地按住Ellolaena的手腕，拇指在她手背上轻柔地磨蹭着，“只是一个小忙，我发誓，只需要你去找个人谈谈话，打听点儿消息。”

“纳鲁在上，别告诉我又是那个圣骑士的破事儿，我真不知道你到底看上他什么了。”重重叹口气，Ellolaena用力想要扯回手，才发觉自己根本挣脱不开，这让她后颈汗毛倒竖。

“这就是我的私事儿了，但这更多是出于好奇，我可不是你想象中那么肤浅的人，”Vamir一边垂着眼睛自顾自地说，一边抚摸着Ellolaena紫色的皮肤和指节，“你知道南边的布莱克威尔南瓜园吗，那里有几户农庄，我只是想让你，我亲爱的Lena，去和那些老实的农场主聊聊天，顺便打听打听他们对于那个圣骑士都知道些什么。”

“就只是这样？你为什么不自己去？天天想着如何保持身材让你没力气走路了吗？”语气里满是嘲讽，Ellolaena却只敢紧紧盯着Vamir的眼睛，试图从里面读出一点儿危险的信号。看着Delthir脸上面具般完美的微笑，她甚至开始怀疑，自己上次将他逼近角落或许全靠幸运女神的眷顾。

“你看，作为商人工会的代表，你总要对一些人说不的，比如从卡利姆多来、想要爬上精英阶层的傻姑娘，或者试图拉低市场标准的农场主，”Vamir在Ellolaena皱着鼻子开口之前，举起空闲的左手止住了她已经挤到嘴边的威胁，“这些都是不一定的事情，但我确实是在布莱克威尔的地盘不怎么受欢迎就是了。”

“难怪他们叫你吸血虫，”Ellolaena冲Vamir扬起眉毛的表情耸耸肩，“是的，是的，我和那里的和农场主打过交道，别这么惊讶，Delthir，那边有家养蜂蜜的，他们的蜂蜜蛋糕美味极了，那个手臂上满是符文的农场主叫什么来着……Sweete…哦，Kalardo Sweete！”

“是Galardo Sweete，我对他可有点儿印象，”Vamir收回紧扣着德莱尼法师的手，习惯性地抚摸起自己的小胡子，Ellolaena不止一次瞧见他这么干了，“布莱克威尔的农庄代表，和那些软骨头农夫不太一样，不过说老实话，他比我想象得矮多了。”

“哈，没错儿，不过可别叫他听见。就算姓Sweete，他看起来也不是个好脾气的人，”揉搓着自己的手腕，Ellolaena随着放松下来的气氛而悄悄松了口气，“而且我没见你反驳吸血虫这个外号。”

“我的外号多了去了，狐狸崽儿，鉴于德莱尼在暴风城不怎么常见，我猜你以后的外号会比我多得多，哦，我现在立刻就能想到三百个，”被自己的笑话逗乐了似的，Vamir低声笑着摇摇头，“那就说定了，一周之内带着消息来找我，我就让你大赚一笔，嗯？”

“以后？是谁刚刚说不是什么人都能加入商人工会的？”Ellolaena狐疑地眯起眼睛，“别告诉我你这么快就改变主意了。”

“我现在有资格也有能力随时改变主意，所以只要跟着我，我保证你不会再是个黑海岸来的穷姑娘，怎么样？”Vamir迎着法师女士的视线，得意地半靠在椅背上翘起腿，“暴风城和其他地方可不一样，不是谁的话都可信的。”

“那我为什么要相信你的话？”

“因为除此之外你别无选择，这么说吧，我是你在交易者大厅的推荐人，某种意义上来说，你就是我的……怎么说呢，哦，对，学徒。”眯起眼睛微笑的样子，让Vamir在Ellolaena看来更像只是滑头的老狐狸了，她不高兴地撇撇嘴，却也对此无法反驳。狮王之傲老板说的没错，Delthir就是个小气至极的混蛋。“而且我没有任何理由对你不利，对吗？或许对城里一半以上的商人来说，你是个不小的潜在威胁，但很巧的是，他们同样恨我，而想要威胁我，你还差得远呢。所以，合作愉快，我亲爱的狐狸崽儿？”

“……至少别再叫我狐狸崽儿了，听起来好像我是你女儿似的。”Ellolaena泄气地吹了吹面前的绿色卷发，泄气地双手环胸垮下肩膀，“而且你这是公报私仇。”

“哦，别这么说，你让我觉得自己老了十岁，”Vamir愉快地挥舞双手，先前凝重而危险的气息瞬间消失全无，“好了，我的宝贝学徒，你不会想错过这样的商机，所以早去早回，你知道要在那里能找到我，对吗？”

“行了，行了，我都知道了，老爸。”Ellolaena故意扯着嗓子大声回答。

“现在看看谁才是公报私仇的那个，”无奈地摇晃着脑袋，Delthir轻巧地从椅子上跳起来，离开前又突然回头，将德莱尼垂在下来的卷发别到她耳后，几乎像是取笑她一般地说：“对了，傻姑娘，别再继续卖你小女朋友辛苦弄回来的草药了，你不想让我一个人把金币全挣走的，对不对？”


End file.
